Differentials are commonly known and are used in various applications for motor vehicles. One of the most common functions for a differential is to allow power to be transferred to a set of wheels while allowing the wheels to rotate at different speeds. This is most useful when a vehicle is performing turning maneuvers. Several advancements have been made to improve the function of differentials to allow power to be transferred to one wheel while the other is slipping, this can occur most often when there are wet or icy conditions while driving. One of these advancements involves the use of a common clutch pack assembly comprised of a series of interleaved separator plates and friction plates.